In a New York Minute
by trixyflixy
Summary: Stacey and Claudia are 16 years old and living it up in New York City. Claudia is fulfilling her dreams of focusing on her art and Stacey is ready to make that next step with Ethan. But in a New York Minute, everything can change forever. Rated M for very graphic sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1-16 and fearless

Stacey McGill couldn't help but smile as she browsed the lingerie racks at Bloomingdales. _I'm really glad the charge will just show up as Bloomies, not what I bought,_ she thought as she looked at a red bra and panty set. _Dad would NOT be happy to see what his little Boontsie is buying _on_ his card._

At 16 years old, she was on top of the world. Her diabetes was finally under control thanks to an insulin pump, she had a high GPA at the end of Sophomore year, she had been a member of the Homecoming court and she was one of the only Sophomores to be asked to the Senior Prom. Granted it was as a favor to Sam Thomas whose girlfriend came down with pneumonia the week before prom, but still. She was thankful her 18 year old boyfriend Ethan hadn't been jealous.

As Stacey thought of Ethan she could feel her cheeks redden. Ethan was 6 feet tall, he had longer, jet-black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He wasn't athletic as her past boyfriends had been but as an artist he seemed more in tune to her feelings. She couldn't believe how much closer they had become over the summer. She was staying with her dad in New York for the summer and her best friend Claudia had come to visit for a weekend, but decided to stay in New York for the summer as well.

Stacey chuckled as she thought of the elaborate plan they had so Stacey could sneak over to Ethan's studio tonight. Claudia wanted to see a new art exhibit at the Met and Stacey would tell her dad that she was going also. Then Claud would continue on to the exhibit and Stacey would sneak over to Ethan's. Ethan wanted to photograph her dressed in lingerie for a new project he was working on. She had a feeling that tonight might be the night that she would lose her virginity. She was keeping that thought to herself though as it was to be the most special night of her life. _Tonight has to be perfect._

Stacey was waiting for her salad when she heard her phone buzzing angrily from the bottom of her purse. She quickly grabbed it and smiled as she answering. "Hey Claud? How's the art class going?"

Claudia grinned as she looked out over Central Park. "Oh my Lord Stacey! This is the greatest summer of my life. I am learning so much and some of the students Ethan introduced me to are amaze-balls. You sure lucked out with this boyfriend that's for sure!"

Stacey giggled, "Well I know Ethan is perfect but I am always up for other people singing his praises."

"Seriously Stace! This is the 4th week of class and even though he is assisting our teacher, he is still a student. He always takes time to help me if I need it and I am learning so much! Oh Shit, gotta go. See you tonight!"

Stacey began eating her salad happily as she thought of what tonight promised. She felt a shiver of anticipation and a tingling in her thighs. _Tonight WILL be perfect!_


	2. Chapter 2-Between the sheets

"God, look at you. You are beautiful. It is taking every ounce of will power to not rip your clothes off. Where did you learn to kiss like that? I'm getting hard just kissing you!" Said Ethan as he lowered himself on top of her again.

"Ethan, I'm scared, what if it hurts? What if I'm not good? What if I don't know what to do..."

He looked down and saw the fear in her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm going to take it nice and slow. If you want to stop just tell me and we'll stop right away."

Ethan groaned as the kisses got hotter and hotter. He began kissing down her neck and slowly lifted her shirt off over her head.

He removed her red bra and began sucking her breasts. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't believe how much her vagina was throbbing with anticipation. As she looked down at him, he looked up and grinned as he sat up and slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. As he removed her jeans he licked the inside of her thigh and then slowly removed her panties. He quickly removed his shirt and jeans leaving only a pair of boxer-briefs separating them. He sat up and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. As she began kissing him, he began rocking back and forth so that she could feel his cock against her pussy. She gasped and pulled his hair as she arched her back and began rocking harder. _This is going to be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel._

Knowing that she was inexperienced, he quickly pushed her down and began kissing every inch of her. He slowly moved his hand down to her pussy and slid his finger in. He could feel her clench and then relax and he began stroking her clit with gentle movements. He felt her hips slowly rocking as he continued to rub her clit and slid another finger in. _She is definitely tight. This may be harder than I thought._

As she writhed underneath him, he slid a third finger in ignoring the cry of pain that she made. He began squeezing and playing with her nipples as she tried to squirm away from his fingers inside her vagina. He slowly pulled them out and kissed her forehead. As he reached for his shirt she sat up quickly.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

Ethan paused then caressed her cheek. "Sweetie, I'm afraid of hurting you. You were pulling away and I'm not going to do something you don't want to do."

She reached for him in panic. "No, I was just, surprised. I want to do this. Please don't stop"

She stood up and then knelt before him as she slid his boxer-briefs down to the floor. She looked up at him and slowing began licking the shaft of the cock.

_I keep telling my friends, if you wanna get pussy, go shopping in the high schools. _He thought as he lay back on the bed. He put his hand on her head to keep her in position.

After a few minutes of her suckling and licking his shaft he picked her up, laid her on the bed and crushed her lips with his mouth. He moved his hand and slid 3 fingers in at once ignoring the gasp and whimper. He began to kiss her all the way down until his mouth was right in front of her pussy. He began licking a little, grinning as she grasped the bed sheet. He put his tongue into her pussy burrowing further and further. He could feel her bucking and gasping as her legs clenched his head. He licked faster and faster and she began gasping and calling out. As her moans grew louder and louder he reached around and inserted a finger into her asshole. She swore loudly and bucked so hard he nearly fell off the bed. He could feel the wetness of her pussy and decided to move to the next step.

He pushed her back up to the top of the bed and slowly began teasing her by inserting the tip of his dick into her then pulling it out. In between, he grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Oh please, please, I'm ready. I can't take it anymore."

With a satisfied smile, he lifted her legs into the air and placed them on his shoulder. He began thrusting trying to get his cock into her tight pussy. He reached down to help guide him inside. He was slowly getting deeper and deeper although the tightness kept him from reaching his destination.. He ignored the look of pain on her face and he starting slamming his dick into her. He was grunting as he thrust over and over. He grabbed her hips and lifted them trying to provide more leverage.

_I feel like I am being split in two. This hurts so bad. When will it be over._

She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her legs were tired from being so high in the air and any of the pleasure she had felt before was gone and she was starting to get a headache from her head hitting the headboard. She shifted down to get away from the headboard just as he grabbed her hips and slammed all of himself inside her. With a groan from him and a scream from her he slowly pulled himself out and collapsed on top of her breathing heavy. He placed his dick between her full breasts and began thrusting again. He knew she had no idea what was happened and almost laughed out loud as his cum sprayed out over her breasts and neck. He kissed her gently then handed her a towel so she could clean up. They fell asleep and woke an hour later and right away he began stroking her. "This time will be much better baby."

He lay on his back and motioned for her to straddle him. She put her hands on his chest and began moving up and down. She felt her clitoris throbbing and found herself bouncing up and down faster then before. She liked that she could control how much penetrated her and felt nearly light headed at the new feeling she was experiencing. His hips matched hers and she could feel an amazing feeling wash over her. As she lifted herself up and down she found herself bucking as she allowed him to go deeper and deeper. Her breathing was coming in short spurts and she couldnt help moaning and crying from the pleasure. Suddenly, he started grunting and rocking faster as she began screaming and arching her back. With one final thrust she felt her whole body pulse as she collapsed next to him. After a few minutes she began crying.

"What have we done? I can't believe we did this!"

Ethan sat up and wiped away her tears. "We can't deny that we have sexually chemistry. I can hardly keep my hands to myself when we are in public. It's going to be even harder now. I will be thinking of your breasts, your beautiful long legs and how being inside you feels."

She sat up and hugged her knees. "But she's my BEST friend. I lost my virginity to my best friend's boyfriend." She stood up and quickly began getting dressed.

"Claudia, Claudia, it's ok. I will talk to her tonight and then tomorrow you can have a heart to heart."said Ethan with a look of boredom on his handsome face. "Now you head back to Stacey's and get yourself cleaned up before she gets home. I will talk to you tomorrow."

He walked her to the door and gave her a hug before shutting the door behind her. _I thought she'd never leave. I need to wash my sheets before I pop another cherry tonight._


End file.
